<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一上｜发情期 by Cats_Tail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594417">一上｜发情期</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Tail/pseuds/Cats_Tail'>Cats_Tail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Tail/pseuds/Cats_Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于上条经历发情期的一则。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Accelerator/Kamijou Touma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一上｜发情期</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>以LOFTER上 @Lajack 太太的《标记》作为背景设定。不如说就是受这篇文启发而产出的一辆车。<br/>两人已交往设定。<br/>已做过好几次设定。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>「你以为你是在和谁交往？」</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被压倒在床上、双手都被牢牢遏制住时，黑发少年才有点反应过来自己都做了些什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; </p>
<p> </p>
<p>学园都市被傍晚的夕阳染成一片橙红。</p>
<p>一方通行站在自家门口，看到一身私服的上条当麻正在那里席地而坐，手臂支在膝盖上，脸埋在双手里，像是醉酒的人正在与困意纠缠。</p>
<p>“喂。你在干嘛。”</p>
<p>一方通行走过去，右手摸上少年左手露出的一节手腕。</p>
<p>温度高得异常。</p>
<p>一方通行一下子在脑海中窜过了几种可能性，在上条面前跪坐下来，将对方的脸从他自己的双手间扒拉出来，右手抚上少年的额头。</p>
<p>看起来不是生病发烧。那最有可能的情况就是……说起来时间上也……</p>
<p>“嗯……？一方通行……？”</p>
<p>或许是碰到了比自己体温稍冷的温度，上条像是要清醒过来一样喃喃。</p>
<p>“我为什么……在这里……？”</p>
<p>“我也很想问你这个问题。你还有力气跟我说说发生了什么吗。”</p>
<p>一方通行将上条拉起来，半搀半扶地带进了家门。看起来黄泉川她们带着最后之作出去玩了，家里笼罩着入夜前的阴暗。也是，如果她们在家的话，即使这家伙没力气摸钥匙开门导致直接坐到地上，她们听到点动静也肯定会来开门。</p>
<p>看起来对方是在发情期迷迷糊糊的时候不自觉地走到了这里来，就直接在家门口几乎睡着了。</p>
<p>一方通行将上条搀到自己房间，打开了灯，让少年坐到床上。</p>
<p>“一方通行……好热……”</p>
<p>“是发情期到了吗。”</p>
<p>一方通行在他面前蹲下，微凉的手摸上对方的脸。黑发少年像是非常受用，闭上眼，滚烫的手贴上一方通行的手背，将他的手压得更紧，尽情吸收其上令人舒适的温度。</p>
<p>“嗯……”</p>
<p>少年清新的信息素气味开始渐渐弥漫开来。因为上条体质的原因，信息素并不厚重，只有一层微薄的、似乎是洗衣粉的味道，充满了邻家的亲近感觉。</p>
<p>但饶是如此，也引得一方通行难以忍耐。他将上条轻轻放倒在床上，欺身上前。</p>
<p>“既然你都走到这里来了，那我也就可以理解为你需要我标记你来度过发情期，对吧。”</p>
<p>“当然了……一方通行，我们都做过那么多次了……你不用总是征求我的允许吧……”</p>
<p>即使如此，我也会每次都问出这一句的，一方通行心想。</p>
<p>“呐、那我反过来问你……一方通行……”</p>
<p>上条将双手抚上一方通行的脸颊，眼神满是发情期的迷离，又带着潮湿的水色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“你……</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>想要我吗？”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这就是每次都让他理智崩断的话语了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗯……嗯、嗯嗯……”</p>
<p>一方通行碾上上条的唇瓣，得到了对方热情的回应。在亲吻的啧啧水声中，一方通行似乎是有些焦躁起来了，露出牙齿叼住上条的下唇轻咬。</p>
<p>“嗯、呜呜……”</p>
<p>似乎是对一方通行的捣乱表示不满，上条松开了双唇，仿佛要从这个吻里挣脱出来，两手伸向一方通行腰侧想去脱他的上衣。</p>
<p>一方通行任由上条毫无章法地拉拽自己的衣服，顺着对方的意思脱下了T恤，然后捏住上条的右腕，引导它放在自己赤裸的肩上。上条的另一只手也很快攀了上来，两条手臂虚虚地环上一方通行的脖子。</p>
<p>于是一方通行卷起上条的上衣下摆，张嘴含上左胸的茱萸。</p>
<p>“呃啊、啊……”</p>
<p>上条一下子就起了反应，身子难耐地动了起来。他弓起腰像是想要逃脱，但声音却又诱人得毫无痛苦、只有情欲。</p>
<p>似乎是要惩罚对方的逃脱意图，一方通行咬上乳头的尖端，换来对方更高声的呻吟。他又将手捻上另一边的粉红，或打圈或捏或压，感觉到它很快变硬挺立了起来，少年挣扎的动作也更厉害了。</p>
<p>“啊……啊啊、呜……好难受……”</p>
<p>“是不舒服的难受吗？还是其实很舒服，只是因为让自己变得奇怪了所以才感到难受？”</p>
<p>“别、别问我啊……”</p>
<p>一方通行轻笑一声，放弃玩弄少年胸前的茱萸，嘴唇离开左胸，任由其上挺立的殷红闪着晶莹的水光，转而吻上他平坦的腹部。上条的腰腹精瘦，有一些肌肉轮廓，因为是长期晒不到太阳的部位，所以显露出异常的白皙。随着一方通行贴近腹部的肌肤呼出温热的气息，它一缩一缩地、似乎要敏感地竖起寒毛。</p>
<p>从少年的横膈膜部位一路吻到肚脐上方，引起腹部一阵阵收缩，然后顺着下腹部吻到隐藏在裤腰之下的区域。</p>
<p>随着腰带扣被打开的叮当响声，衣料摩挲肌肤的声响，上条的长裤和平角短裤被扔到了房间一角。</p>
<p>一方通行向对方下身探去。分身已经高高举起，生殖腔入口也已经湿漉漉的、满是情欲渐起分泌出的透明爱液。将食指探入穴口，很轻易地便向内深入了进去。</p>
<p>“呜……一方通行……”</p>
<p>上条难耐地轻呼出声。一方通行感到自己的手指被更紧致地包裹住了。和将手指伸入对方的嘴翻搅时一样，对方的下面也会以不亚于此的力度，格外热情地吸吮自己的手指。</p>
<p>“别、那么着急……吸得太紧了……”</p>
<p>说着，一方通行探入了第二根手指。少年发出似乎有所纾解的喟叹。</p>
<p>咕啾咕啾的水声在房间里回响。混杂着上条时不时发出的甜腻呻吟，和一方通行忍耐的喘息。</p>
<p>等到三根手指都基本能尽根没入了，上条的下体也早已湿得一塌糊涂。一方通行将手退出来，脱下长裤，掏出自己早已勃起的分身。</p>
<p>“我、要进去了……”</p>
<p>“嗯……”</p>
<p>在得到上条的点头准允后，他一鼓作气进入了对方。</p>
<p>“咿、啊啊！啊……”</p>
<p>对方的体内潮湿又温暖，还一阵一阵地绞紧，让人欲罢不能。</p>
<p>将自己埋入对方体内的感觉，每次都让一方通行感到过于欣喜。他将双唇吻上少年的，舌尖撬开对方的牙齿。</p>
<p>“嗯……唔、嗯……”</p>
<p>上条将双臂再次环上他的脖子，紧紧拥抱住他，舌头忘情地与他回应。</p>
<p>一边吻着，一边一方通行的下身也开始慢慢顶弄起来。上条随着他的节奏摇晃着，双腿也渐渐攀上他的腰际。</p>
<p>“唔唔唔！啊……咿、啊啊”</p>
<p>在被顶上敏感点的时候，上条被吻住的嘴里发出甜腻的叫声，双唇被松开之后也不住难耐地喘息。</p>
<p>找到对方敏感点要花的时间实在是越来越短了。一方通行转而将头埋入少年的侧颈，呼吸着对方仿佛也变得甜腻诱人了的信息素气味，一边将双手把住对方的腰侧，对着那一处敏感点展开了激烈的攻势。</p>
<p>“呃啊啊啊、快……太快了……不、啊啊……呜……”</p>
<p>上条难以承受地哭叫出声。</p>
<p>“太快了吗？你不是很享受吗，还发出这样好听的声音。”</p>
<p>一方通行用犬齿轻咬对方侧头露出的腺体，在他耳边轻声说道。</p>
<p>“不、要不行了……啊啊……”</p>
<p>少年睁大的墨蓝眼睛里仿佛要泛出泪来，因将临的高潮而迷失了焦距。</p>
<p>一方通行又将手抚上对方分身的前端，用手指对着冠状沟来回摩擦刺激，引得少年的音调又更提高了一节。</p>
<p>“啊啊啊……不行、两边同时……刺激的话……要射了、不行……呜、啊啊……”</p>
<p>“那就射出来吧。”</p>
<p>一方通行咬住对方的腺体，加快了节奏。在少年高声的哭叫中，白浊的液体溅上一方通行的腹部。同时，感到自己的分身被狠狠绞紧，一方通行一口气顶至最深入，在对方体内成结。</p>
<p>“咿啊啊……啊……”</p>
<p>“呃、……”</p>
<p>一瞬间爆发出的、一方通行清冷的信息素气味，将上条的味道尽数温柔地包裹起来，纳入其中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; </p>
<p> </p>
<p>高潮过后，仍然停留在余韵中的上条仍然在艰难地喘息着，但眼神稍稍恢复了清明。</p>
<p>“呼……一方……通行……”</p>
<p>“怎么了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我、喜欢你……</p>
<p>果然这句话应该留到清醒的时候说，你才更能相信……我不是出于其他的原因、才选择和你在一起的吧……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一方通行伸手抚开遮住对方眼睛的、汗湿的碎发。</p>
<p>“好的。我知道了。有说这些的力气，你还不如赶紧睡觉。”</p>
<p>“啊？你就没有什么要对我说的吗？”</p>
<p>上条微微鼓起脸颊，眼睛里仿佛也漫起了委屈的水色。</p>
<p>一方通行轻笑了一声，吻上对方的额头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗯。</p>
<p>我也、最喜欢你了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>「你以为你是在和谁交往？」</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>「我会让你好好明白其中的意义的——给我做好觉悟啊，上条当麻。」</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>有一说一，ABO设定我也弄得不是很清楚。虽然知道这个设定本来就不能深究（因为无论男女，身体里都塞不下另一套生殖器官！！）但是既然要写得科学，这些事情却又弄不清楚……真的让我抓耳挠腮。<br/>既然不打算怀孕，那当然不能不带套还体内射精；但既然要“体内成结”（似乎很多设定都是只有这样才是永久标记，咬颈部腺体也属于暂时标记），感觉这两个条件好像又缺一不可……就很难受。<br/>不过对于现实世界来说，快乐和承担后果的确是不能两全的吧（笑）<br/>但是这里是虚构世界嘛！所以就姑且进行“内射也可以自由选择不怀孕”这样的设定，请忽视其中不科学的成分，愉快食用吧！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>